


Deeds to be forgiven

by linguistics



Category: Attack on Titan Crossover - Fandom, I Am Number Four
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BakaEren, Demons, Elders, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Evil Mikasa, Kidnapped!Eren, Kidnapping, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Tragedy, War, alternative universe, intense gore, literally everyone gets mind control, pinning, powers, riren - Freeform, smut later on, supernaural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistics/pseuds/linguistics
Summary: Humans are curious creatures to the outsiders. They are strangers..outcasts. They might think there isn't a portal to the underworld, where people was born with powers named 'gifts'. But, there was a myth which made people believed it, despite it not being proven. Gifts are passed down from generations to generations, each family line had a unique gift. They would be uncovered once the person reaches 18 years old, or in rare cases, later. However after the War ended, it made almost everyone disappear. Like..they were dust. Only a few survived the tragedy.Banished to the human world and  separated, Eren Jeager and the 104th squad, must reunite with each other as quickly as possible to prepare for a new battle. A new War. However, a new danger has started to approach them, evil possessing the other powerful survivors in order to take control of the human world, in the name of Grisha Jeager.Will Eren be able to reunite with his friends? Will he ever be able conceal his secrets to the rest of the world? Will humanity be lost? Will he ever find the truth about him? Can he find the person named 'L'? And the question of all, will he develop his gift?New chapter once 3 weeks





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The Second War

  


_"The meeting for all Elders, starts" I tapped my finger impatiently on the ancient table. Slowly, all the other 9 Elders walked into the hall. Sitting down on the wooden chair, Elder Magisa let out a sigh. Elder Incant winced at the sound of his chair creaking._

_" I must be getting old huh," he chuckles, flipping through his book before warily glancing at me. I eyed him and banged the table using a judgemental hammer._

_" Silence. This meeting is important. All the information I share will remain in this four walls," I folded my arms and leaned forward, eyeing each Elder. Sensing that I was about to release bad news, all Elders immediately stopped chatting._

_Pin. Drop. Silence_

_"The Beast Keeper..has awaken." I hesitantly admitted, closing my eyes in futile. " All actions must be taken to prevent them to infiltrate us and capture the 104th squad." Immediate gasps was heard._

_"Bu..but how?" "I thought we sealed it 50 years ago? Before any War was started?" "How do you know this?"_

_"Enough." Even though I was putting up a fierce attitude, but, inside me, I was thoroughly shaken up. Scared. Frightened at the mention of its name and it's powerful army. 50 years ago, the ever first War occurred, taking thousands of our citizen's lives, even controlling the superiors to abide to their will. It was chaos. People, whether female or male, was brutally slaughtered. We were sending our best soldiers to the front lines. Students from the Legendary School of Magic, people that were willing to sacrifice their lives to let their future generations to live on. To maintain their heritage, their history._

_" My sources says that the battle will happen.." I took out a future scroll and placed it on the table gingerly." What makes you think about the prediction accuracy?" Elder Magisa folded his arms, looking at me sceptically. " This has saved our ancestors from many fatal disasters. So, I can guarantee its accuracy." I slammed my hand on the table."I have only read a few words, which were 'The War will happen-, then I did not read any more. I shall continue to read it here." My hands shaking slightly, I opened the scroll gently. Upon reading the fateful day stated on the scroll, my face turned deathly pale. " Wha..what's the date today?" I stammered, the lines blurry. 21 May 120, the date written on the scroll. No way._

_Impossible._

_"The day?" Elder Incant nervously swallowed and fumbled with his ancient small calendar." It's 21 May, 1203. Why? Is..is there something wrong?" He asked, looking at me with widen eyes. I opened my mouth, wanting to explain what did the future scroll wrote. And how coincidentally today was when the second War will take place. "Today is the day that the second War starts."I admitted, raising my voice, when the first vibration begun on the wall behind me. What the hell?_

_A split second later, the whole wall exploded, raining blocks and rubble. Elder Lecant acted swiftly and vaporized the debris into dust, ensuring my safety. I nodded a thanks to him and surveyed the damage to the wall._ _Smouldering _fire_  licked the bottom of the exploded wall. The orange flame was quickly spreading in the room, where there was wooden furniture. Elder Incant immediately raised his hands to counter the blazing fire, reducing them to nothing." THE DAY HAS COME. THE WAR IS STARTING." I yelled, gripping my staff tightly, anxious of the safety of the citizens. " ELDER JENIUS, ELDER YUNIOUS, PLEASE HELP TO ASSIST THE CITIZENS." I ordered them, mentally lifting them up and flinging them outside, disappearing a second later.  _

_Finally, the 8 of us went out to the front lines after assisting people near us to safety beneath the walls underground. Once I set my eyes on the battlefield, I was shocked, angry. The sky was blood red. Thousands of our kind lay on the blood splattered ground, broken, bloodied, twisted or even mangled. T_ _hey were red and grey tinged regardless of race, blue lipped with blank stares, mouths opened in horror. Our approach was irreverent, but it kept us sane. There is only so much horror you can take in and understand but after that your mind will snap._ _From my point of view, we were only the living creatures alive. Breathing. The people that I had lovely conversations with, the people that had offered me help when I was in need, the people that supported me throughout my life, and the people whom I shared my blood and tears with. I..we, the 10 Elders, couldn't see these people anymore. Why did they attack us? Do they have a motive? Dark thoughts quickly settled in. Are they here for something, someone? 'They..They are going to pay for this. Even if my life is taken, I will ensure that The Beast Keeper is sealed away.' I tightly gripped my golden staff, and with steel, cold eyes, commanded the rest of the Elders._

_"Forward. We shall take vengeance for our fallen comrades."_

_With deep concentration, I imagined a solid image in my mind. Peaceful and quiet. Suddenly, my feet was swept away from the ground, floating in air. My power was flying. The second ability was to seal any evil creatures for eternity. Only in rare cases, a second gift is manifested. I looked behind me, mentally lifting the Elders off the ground. Elder Incants's hands was layered with dark orange flames. Flames that could burn anything to ash. His second gift was navigation. With anger in his dark eyes, Elder Magisa had the power of controlling plants to abide to his will. He is able to bend, twist any plant, using its stem as ropes to tie up creatures or trap them. However, he does not have any second ability. On my right, Elder Lencant and Elder Zacien was hovering above the ground. With hands stretched out, lighting crackled and sparkled around his body, making him impossible to touch with thousands of current flowing around him. He could shoot a thunderbolt a mile away without any effort. That power alone is a huge advantage to our part. Elder Zacien had telekinesis, allowing him to mentally lift an object or throwing it thousands of kilometres away._

_On my left were Elder Dominant and Elder Lecus. With the power of water, Elder Dominant is able to douse an entire flaming house with water in a few seconds and leave the fire completely defeated. He is also able to shoot deadly jets of water from his palms with spot on accuracy. Elder Lecus had the power of natural disasters. He is able to control Mother Nature at his will. Whether to stop a nature tornado or start rain showers, he is able to do that quickly and efficiently. "Let's go to stop this war." I commanded, flicking my fingers, sending us immediately flying across the battlefield. Towards to the end of the line of the dead bodies, a huge, dark muscled dark came into view. The Beast Keeper. Seeing its appearance, I gritted my teeth in disgust. It wasn't even worth calling it a monster; it was a savage. It's head was deformed badly, instead of 2 eyes, it had 4 blood-shot eyes that wiggled at any direction. Like a so-called Titan. Each canine was thoroughly sharpen and layered with dried blood. It's body consisted of thin, razor-sharp spikes poking out from any direction. With lethal poison laced at the tips, one drop of it could kill a person. Sensing our approach, it let out a battle cry._

_WUAHHHHHHHH!_

_Something's wrong. I realized. Unlike the first time I sealed it, it has a proper face now. It then grinned at us. Is it actually intelligent? " Fucking hell," I muttered, " Guys, pay proper attention to it. It must have evolved when I sealed it," I raised my staff. " This is a command. Distract it while I prepare my spell to seal him again." On cue, all of the remaining Elders formed a defensive pose, protecting me. The beast then fixed his black eyes on me. I felt a sudden chill, shivers running down my spine. The air around us suddenly stop. It was eerily quiet. Then, it opened its mouth._

_" Where is Eren," the Beast growled. I let out a shaky breath. Eren? As in Eren Yeager? Grisha's son? What in the world? Obviously I know where Eren is; he is in the recovery room recovering after the whole 104th corps were kidnapped. As if reading my mind, the Beast smirked. " Well, thank you for that information, I shall take my leave." Now it has powers? But how? When I sealed him, he was not allowed any contact with another creature. So how the hell did it learn?!" Fucking bastard, I don't know what you want to do with Eren," I snarled, raising my hand." But I am sure as hell that I wouldn't hand him over to you, asshole."_

_Kemono wa eien no nemuri no naka de kowasa reru koto wa kesshite nai_

_I chanted, keeping my eye on the beast. It raised its hand, seals suddenly covered its entire hand. Runes began appearing out of nowhere, floating around him."From my imprisonment for many years, I have also learned an ancient spell. I am sure you know what is it, Elders."_

_No. Fucking. Way._

_The seals that covered its mangled hand transformed into small black balls. Taking a step back, the Beast Keeper threw its arm back and flinged the multiple balls at us with surprising speed and deadly accuracy." DODGE IT!" I yelled, avoiding the fatal attack, crashing into a tree. The spell that the Beast is using is forbidden. Once used on people, they die immediately. However, this spell can only be used once per user. All of the Elders went sprawling to the ground. I struggled to get up, only to be immobilised by a force. " What the hell?" I yelled, mumbling a release spell._

_Nothing happened._

_I frantically_ _scrutinized_ _the area and saw the rest of the Elders trying to escape. Lightning crackled in the distance, the grounds were shaking tremendously, and vines were surround each Elder. Water sprouted up in the air and hit the Beast, engulfing him with walls of water. I could not get my flight to work. I chanted a few spells in record time but nothing happened. The other Elder was trying to mind control The Beast Keeper. It merely looked at him and smirked. Not one of us can escape from its grasps. It then advanced on us, bouncing the balls on its palm. Is...is this the end? I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal attack. I could hear my heartbeat beating rapidly, and the descending of The Beast Keeper footsteps._

_"Goodbye Elders." The Beast Keeper whispered, a sadistic grin on its face." Then I can finally look for Eren in peace, without you Elders interrupting me." Remembering Eren and the 104th corps, I opened my eyes, seeing the fatal attack just inches away from me. The recent kidnapping took away the 104th corps' powers. I HAVE TO GIVE THEM SOMETHING FOR THEM TO STAY ALIVE._

_1_ 04 _Gundan ga watashitachi no okurimono o keishō suru kamo shirenai, koreha komandodesu! I screamed out the last spell, before the ball engulfed me._

_I hope you will survive, Eren._

_Together with the 104th cadets, save our planet. Save us. I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek, knowing that if they wanted to save us, it is useless._

_Because we are weak, no one can protect us._


	2. Memory losses

Eren's pov  
'*****'- means unable to recall ( memory loss)

Also flashbacks.

I..ca..can't remember anything about the Second War, only how 2 of the Elders protected us, before sacrificing themselves before the army of demons in order to save us. The two Elders bravely fought the demons that invaded our beloved planet. Neither do I believe that it has just ended 10 minutes ago.

10 minutes ago. I'm still in shock.

The 6 of us couldn't do anything. We couldn't do anything to help the Elders. Only to leave them for their death. Annie, Mikasa, Bertolt, Reiner, Marco immediately vanished when the first attack came.  
A hole in the wall.

\---Flashback----

We were gathered in a enclosed room, told to do anything freely, but the exception is that we cannot whisper. Just in case we devised up a malice plan to bust our way out of this hell hole. The scientists wanted to observe our behaviour, seeing that most of us had more than 1 gifts, and analyze the data in order to create perfect specimens manifesting 2 or more gifts. Basically, that was their goal all along. From when the whole 104th corps was found to have people with more than one gifts, each day was filled with stalking from scientists. Except lucky me; I don't even possess a gift now. They didn't know they were being watched, carefully analyzed, like zoo animals. How irony, seeing that the 104th corps was not kept in cages, was treated like some kind of creature that needed to be under surveillance 24 hours straight.

"Get inside Eren."

"OKAY, okay. "

"Stop pushing" I growled, turning towards the group of people sitting cross-legged in the room. The whole 104th cadets stared at me. Mikasa was the first person to grab me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ere..Eren! What took you so long?"

"Taught that bastard a lesson," I grinned, pointing at the scientist.

" Took you long enough, Sasha's about to dive into the food. " Connie deadpanned, keeping a strong grip on Sasha's wrist.

" Oops, sorry, Sasha,"

" LET ME GO CONNIE, THESE FOOD ARE TOO PRETTY TO BE LYING AROUND," 

With a lunge, she broke free of Connie's grip and ran madly towards the plates of food stacked at the corner of the room.

" Oi!"

" Forget Sasha, let's play some games huh," I suggested, a wicked grin on my face.

"Truth or dare, isn't it?"

" No shit."

Everyone groaned at the mention of the game. " Hey, it's not like I'm going to do anything bad right?" I smiled innocently at them." This shit is going to have his ass beat," Ymir cracked her knuckles, leaning towards Historia. "Definitely," Historia smiled at Eren.

"Marry me when this is over!"

"Gross, do u girls have nothing better to do?" Annie commented, sitting among Reiner, Beltort and Marco. " I'm referring to you too, Eren."

" I--" I started to protest, but stopped when I felt a eerie sensation crawl up my spine. What..what was this feeling? I turned towards one of the wall, where the eerie feeling was the strongest there. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I felt that something, someone, was slowly gaining in strength on me, mentally torturing me. A black cloud that is slowly enveloping me. The air was slowly filled with a sour odour, my heart beating faster, eyes opened wide. I raised my shaking hand to my chest and stared at it.

What the hell is making me like this? 

Who, what, is doing it?  
I stared at the accusing wall, the sinister feeling stronger and stronger. My heartbeat thud loudly in my ears, effectively blocking the rest of my friend's chatter. Suddenly, I could hear an uncanny chuckle, a silky but an earthy voice whispered into my ear.

' Found you,********'

I gasped in horror, quickly backing away from the wall. Fu..fuck, wh...who was that?! My friends noticed my distress and asked was going on. I stared at them, and deadpanned.

" Get away from the wa-"

'Too late, ******'

Out of the blue, the wall behind them exploded, debris and rubber flew into the room. Smoke from the explosion made us had a coughing fit and effectively made us blind as bats. My arm flew up to protect my face from any rocks coming. After a few seconds of coughing and using my hand to sweep away the smoke, I opened my eyes to see the cause of the explosion.

And what I saw really.. stricken me.

Behind the damaged wall, an army of purple coloured people filled up the whole area. Wait. I squinted my eyes, straining to see what were they. I spied someone with black, dead eyes. No, there weren't humans. My hands fell to my sides.

They are demons.

I hissed in anger at the sight of them. One of the demons had killed my mother and father, right in front of my very own eyes. Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of them stared at the incoming demons in horror, once the situation became clear. I had also realise that. We are screwed. To us, they attacked at a wrong time.  
Because, we couldn't use our gifts.

Due to our kidnapping and the mental strain on us during that period of time, we were unable to use our gifts. We needed to go in rehabilitation for at least a week to recover our mentally damaged mind, leaving us vulnerable to any kind of attack. Unlike me, who is still 'gift-less' , I was an easy target for the demons.

" Where the fuck is the bastards?" I hissed, pounding on the door. The scientists should be protecting us from the demons! We were theirs so called 'extremely important specimens,'.

" Where the hell is Mikasa?" 

"Ymir?!?"

" The fuck, where's Annie, Beltort, Marco, Reiner?"

"Fucking bastards disappeared like dust."

They have probably gone off to seek for help, I thought of any possibility. Looking at the locked door, realization dawned on me. They.. they were probably taken away right?

Assholes. 

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded our eyes. I groaned in pain as I quickly fling my arm over my eyes. Once the pain and light ceased, I took my arm away and almost cried with relief.   
The Elders are here!   
Well, two. But how the hell did they find us?   
" Sorry, we are late. We will help ****** *****," One of the Elders spoke, raising an arm. "Use your gifts to fight and protect. Protect Eren." Wait. He thought we could use our gifts? "Um..um," I stammered, "You know, we can't use our gifts? We have to wait for another week to use them,". 

Both of the Elders stared at me.

"Great, the first Elder didn't tell me about this important info? Bastard will get it later," The Elder gritted his teeth, preparing for an attack. " That's going to happen, if we both ever make it out of the situation," The other Elder deadpanned.

If they were going to make out of this situation? Are they implying that they might not make it? Are they saying we will die?

"Looking at this sea of demons, I would say our chance of survival is probably next to zero." The Elder sighed, shaking his head. Hearing that, my jaw dropped to the floor.

Survival chances were probably next to zero?  
Weren't the Elders powerful like all books said? 

"Sorry kids, to bash your hopes of making this through alive, but," the Elder paused, "But, I ***** ***** *, you will definitely live a new life. You will experience hell." With that, a staff materialized out from thin air, landing on his hand. A split second later, bolts of lightning shot out, vaporizing some of the demons in front of them. A few of them just flinched, shaking off the attack. Most of them remained unharmed.  
What did he mean by living a new life? A second life?  
"Just as I thought," the Elder hissed, another object appearing from thin air, "these sick fucks have evolved over the years. Fucking unbelievable." The other Elder had a magic circle around him, mumbling words under his breath.

The Elder holding the staff threw all sorts of magic towards the demons, fire, water, wind, etc. Slowly, I realized that the magic thrown at them, the power and the magnitude of it was increasing. The demons were still not relenting, pushing through the magic force. The Elder controlling the magic circle was gritting his teeth, making it glow brighter. With a jolt, I realized that the magic that he was using is a enhancement gift, enhancing the powers of someone or a group of people. On a closer inspection, I noticed that he was panting heavily. The strain of enhancing a powerful being was taking a tow on his body.  
"I... can't hold it anymore," the Elder panted, the magic circle beginning to flick in and out of existence. With a strangled cry, he released his magic and collapsed to the ground. I gasped in horror when a sudden realization hit me. This was an opening for them to attack! Obviously they weren't going to throw away this chance. I was still furiously thinking about it when I spied a mutated demon, retracting his long arms, and.....  
"OI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE!" I screamed, getting up and running towards him. His head snapped towards me, struggling to get up from the ground.  
Too late.  
The very tip of the demon's arm transformed into a spear, heading straight to the Elder in full speed.   
"W..what?"  
The whole of the spear pierced his chest, blood spreading put beneath his shirt, staining his chest a blood red. Falling to his knees, he grasped the arm and hissed in pian. The demon grinned manically and swiftly pulled its arm back, reverting to its normal state. Elder Luciant spat out blood, clutching his mid-section in pain before collapsing on the ground. Blood seeped quickly into the ground, his face quickly becoming pale. I gagged at the sight of so much blood, swiftly looking away.  
The other Elder finally got a grasp on the situation. With a strangled cry, he released his magic and sprinted to his side.   
"Elder Luciant!--ARGH!"  
With his attention diverted to Elder Luciant, an unsuspecting arm whipped out and slammed Elder Domicant to the wall, effectively trapping him there. Elder Domicant coughed out blood from the impact, eyes wide in horror. I was speechless at the sight of him. The impact of the demon's arm made the wall behind Elder Domicant cracked, little bits of rubble falling from it. A sharp rock protruding out from the wall pierced his side, causing blood to splatter on the floor. Gritting his teeth in pain, Elder Domicant moved his fingers to form hand signals, trying to release himself. However, the demon had anticipated it, its arm changed into a sticky substance, a layer of it covered his hands, restricting his hand movements. "Fucking hell," Elder Domicant spat out blood, glaring at the mastermind, " you all will pay for this. I will guarantee it. This War is not over."  
What the fuck? What is he planning?  
" Give us Eren," the demons roared, inching closer towards us, the dark atmosphere become more creepier. Elder Domicant looked dumbstruck immediately, before sighing. " So, that's what their goal is, huh. It makes so much sense now. The book from the ******* and the ********, it all adds*******. ****** predicted it******. Lucicant, ********** I will activate a******* ***"  
With that, he eyed all of us in the room. " Eren, and the rest of you...I.. " He choked out, coughing out blood, " I will sent the 104th cadet corps to Earth. On this damaged planet, there is no other people other than you all living. I sensed that the Elders either died or got banished. Stay strong, and fight for us."  
'Kore de, watashi wa koko de okuru' , he mumbled under his breath, to let the demons suspect nothing.

" Er...Eren?" Elder Lucicant faintly mumbled, looking paler by the second. Sasha stared at them, frozen, while holding a baked potato that she was eating before. Connie and Historia stared at them too, holding board games. My eyes darted to Elder Lucicant, swallowed the gagging sensation and crawled towards him.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. I looked around and found out that literally time was stopped. The demons had their weapons in the air, unmoving. Their facial expressions were stuck to their mutated faces. What the hell?

"Eren, EREN, lis..listen to me," Elder Lucicant clutched my hand, leaving bloodied stains on it. I gulped nervously and looked straight in his eye. " A boy.. *********to discover ..your gift, on Earth. To..toge******, with him, go to the basement of the ancient *******. The truth about you will be ******. His..his name is L-," he paused, clutching at his mid-section, wincing in pain. " Wait! What is his name?" I grabbed his shoulders. " His name is L****,"

What the hell does he look like?

However, my questions were left hanging as I tried to take down this information. Find L**** and go to the ancient ******'s basement.

" I have placed a permanent time stop spell in this area," Elder Lucicant explained. " But.. how about you and Elder Domicant? " Sasha enquired, a wild look in her eyes.

Wait. If this is a permanent time stop spell, then...

No way.

" This time stop spell is a one-time use. It only allows a specific number of people to avoid the effects of it. You all will go to Earth, to hone your respective abilities there. Eren, you must remember that you have an important job to do," Elder Domicant smiled, tears flowing down his face. Elder Domicant wiped at his face quickly.

"So..so you will be left here?" I stuttered. "Until we slowly die off," he answered, " now enough chatting, I opened the portal to Earth already. It will suck you guys in, separating each of you into different places. You guys, have to find each other and prepare for a new War. In order to counter that, the first Elder has probably placed a spell that allows you guys to inherit our respective gifts."

As I looked behind me, a blue portal opened. Slowly, it opened wider and wider until it could fit a grown man inside. After a split second, I could feel the pull vibrating from the portal.

It was sucking us in.

I felt myself being dragged to the portal, along with my friends. " Wait! But-" I yelled, planting both my hands into the ground to slow my advance to the portal. 

" You must fight! If you don't fight, humanity will be lost. Remember! Find ******" Elder Domicant yelled, smiling at us. 

" No! Wait!"

I screamed as the force pulled me in, both of the Elder's faces vanished from view.

***********  
You can't win if you don't fight.

I will fight for humanity.


	3. Memories

Eren's pov  
I'm being hunted.

I'm being sought for.

They, want me.

They, might go great heights to capture me,

They, might deceive people,

But, I will not let that happen.

I don't know what's their reason behind their motive,

I will find them,

I will take vengeance for the people who died.  
__________________________________________________________  
I stared at the darkness, arm still outstretched. My gaze shifted to my bloodied, coated with the blood of the Elder. The two Elders that sacrificed their lives to save us, whom were really useless in this battle. We were just sitting dogs to someone more superior. Someone more sinister, and have lots of power, strength. The voice......I don't know whether the voice belongs to a he or it.

" Found you," was what the voice had said, before the demons strike.  
Mogs was an alternative name for 'demons,'; calling them Mogs is much easier, and not by using the same old name, 'demons,'. 

The Mogs wanted me, but not the whole of 104th cadets? Me, who is currently powerless and the absolutely bullshitter out of the whole gang? Those Mogs clearly know what they are dealing with. They could have been smarter and kidnapped all of us at one go, seeming that they had lots of manpower to do so.  
Speaking of them, where the hell are the rest of my friends?

I looked around in disbelief and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something lying on the ground. Quickly crawling towards it, a piece of paper came into view. MUST READ, was what it was stamped on top. Gingerly, I picked up the piece of folded paper and opened it.  
TO WHOM TO MAY CONCERN TO:

Welcome to the portal to the Other Side, the Human World. Congratulations to whom you may be, a survivor of our kind, to have survived this battle. I do wish you good luck in the human world.

Well, thanks for the appreciation, I thought bitterly.

This letter has been written by Elder Domicant's soul and each of you would have receive one, so every letter would be the same. Going to another world that you have not been to , would be hard to adapt to. Especially if magic and magical creatures do not exist in that world. You, have been used to seeing magic handle everything, but it would be different in the human world. Instead of having packages coming in a second in our world, it may take more than a few minutes to deliver them.

You may be wondering why am I telling you this; you will live in the human world.

To blend in with them.

You are given the opportunity to live a second life, instead of being captured and live on their planet. They have invaded our planet, because they used up their natural resources. They have littered, burned, destroyed their planet beyond help. They came here to seek our resources, and to reproduce their kind. You will reside in the human world, strengthening your gifts to fight them.

In order to disguise your true identities, a list of items will be provided to you:  
-Passport  
This is used to prove your identity in the human world. However, this is a counterfeit, so you will have to memorise the details in it.

-Official school papers  
Each of you will have a different application to a school; this way, the demons will have a hard time finding everyone. You will attend school as per normal, to gain the trust of humans for the upcoming war. Learning their subjects would be very easy, since all of you were given advanced educations.

-House keys  
It may seem absurd at first glance, but each of you will be staying in individual houses. Obviously, you must have a place to stay first. Each of the houses are stocked up with food, with running water and electricity. A separate instruction would be placed somewhere in the house. Items, such as, stationary, books, papers are placed in rooms around the house. There is also a secret basement, where a magical barrier is placed, is a safe hideout if demons found out your location. However, the drawback is that it only works one time. Be cautious with your decisions.

-Magical items  
" Serious?!?"  
These magic items are stored in a chest. The chest will only open when your first gift manifests. However, in this case, a dagger would be given freely to all of you, whether or not your gifts has manifested. You would have to take it whether you go, in case of a bump in with them. Hide it the best you can. This magical dagger will glow red upon use and is unbreakable. But, this dagger only consist of attack power, so you would have to make use the best of your abilities. The other items in the chest are, stones, papers, jewels. Some of them have healing, damaging, poisoning, enhancing effects. They must be only used at crucial times. These resources are from our planet, so use them wisely  
.  
End of instructions-  
For you guys, please take the note and kindly read it.

Do not ever reveal your identity online. Throughout centuries, they have evolved to have the ability to use mankind's technology. Computers, phones, the gadgets you learnt during your school time. Never ever create a social media account, these mogs would track you down faster than you say, "Demons are a piece of shit."  
Do not ever use your gifts carelessly in the eyes of human beings. I repeat. Do not do that ever.  
The mogs are likely to have disguise themselves and have manipulated people to let them have occupations to watch over the countries. Keep to yourself at all times. Do not attract a lot of attention to yourself. For school and the physical education, be sure not to reveal your true strength, otherwise, you would attract a lot of unnecessary attention to yourself. 

Use your gifts wisely, and try to familiarise with them again. Practice them, so that your gifts would become more powerful.

Oh, and a warning. 

Anyone whom has a swirl of purple inside their eyes, run. I repeat run.

Do find each other before it's too late.  
END OF NOTE.  
\---------------------------------

I stared blankly at the now beginning to disintegrate letter. I will stay at my own place? I can't use my full strength and abilities? That's fine. But telling me to run at the sight of someone with tinted purple eyes? Hell, I would gladly beat the fuck of them.

I looked at the items stacked beside me and gave a resigned sigh. "Guess I would have to memorise all these." I groaned, opening up the passport.

Name: Kaede Regeay  
Nationality: Japan  
Passport Card No. : AOT20174855  
ID: E0869744J  
Issued on: 2 January 2108 Expiry date: 2 January 2118  
Date of birth: 2090, 1 April

Kaeda Regeay, huh. Not much difference from Eren Jeager.

I fumbled with the items, trying to sort them out in order.

I know have to find someone. Pausing at what I was doing, I sat up and thought. The Elder mentioned the Mogs wanted me, but for what reason?  
Why did they took the most capable cadets in our group, instead of me straightaway?

" God dammit, why does it have to be me?" I groaned, slapping a hand over my eyes.  
Laying down on the cold floor beneath me, I relaxed.

Find someone. Find out who I really am. 

Suddenly, I felt a pang of homesickness. My friends, my family, who knows how far they, are separated from me. Who knows when can I find them, especially the person I'm looking for. All that I know is that he/she name starts with a letter 'L'. Zero information on the person.

I might as well be on a loose goose chase.

Mum....Where are you when I needed you the most? Mu-

Wait.

" Mum?" I jerked up, holding my head in my hands. No, why? Why can't I remember?

Death by? Demon, Vampire, human?

Precious memories? I tried to recall frantically but no avail. The memories kept on disappearing one by one, leaving me in hysterics.

Why...why can't I remember you?

I held a hand to my face, and was surprised by the lack of tears. " Elder, I hope you will guide me through. I have no clue why.." I drifted off, falling into silence. " Can someone tell what to do?" Looking down, knowing that was futile. A sound from the inside the portal interrupted me. I quickly stood up. The time for me has come. No time to dawdle on my memories. Elder, I am positive you know why I have memory loss. I swear to god that I will fucking find out what the hell it's happening. You were the one whom told me.  
Find someone named 'L'

Find out who I really am.

With a deep breath, I gathered my items and shielded my eyes from the light. While I was walking out of the portal, a thought passed by my mind.

Am I a normal citizen, demon, monster, or a mixture of both?

I have no idea.


End file.
